Life and Love at Hogwarts
by catgoddess19
Summary: Vixen has lost everything she held dear. She must begin her life anew in England at a school called,Hogwarts. What she doesn't realize is the uproar her lineage will cause among the staff and students especially the boy who was overlooked. Please R
1. New friends and the Hogwarts Express

I've never been in a train station before... Nor have I ever seen one in the flesh before... Sad really, considering I lived in Toronto, trains left, right, and center. King's Cross Station was bigger than I'd ever expect it too be. Adults, children and teenagers (of all shapes and sizes) were bustling back and forth by me. Totally oblivious to my confusion and existence. _Charming, and they say Brits are more polite then us Canadians..right. _I glanced down at my golden ticket (_wow, can we say Charlie and the chocolate factory?) _For a second look. Platform nine and three-quarters. _What the hell?_ I looked around thinking. I must've looked like a jackass cuz I got weird looks from passing giggling girls and hot guys, _damn._ Not to mention I had a "trolley" with an extra large trunk, backpack with my little knick-knacks, and a black owl that hooted non-stop.

"Shut up, Mist!" I hissed through my teeth. Throughly annoyed, frustrated, confused and at wits end; I smacked Mists cage, which caused her to go bonkers and bounce around the cage. _Christ crackers!_ I looked down at my watch and sighed. I had 15 minutes until the train leaves the station to figure out WHERE the platform was. I leaned over my trolley sighing, accepting that I would miss the train. My thoughts drifted to my past... Not what I enjoy thinking about but I can't help but analyze it all. _Where did it all go wrong?_

My parents disappeared on my tenth birthday and I haven't seen 'em since. After that I was passed around from relative to relative like some unwanted stray dog for five years; not much fun. My Aunt Bernice and Uncle Cole took me in first; they were murdered shortly after kicking me off to my grandparents house up north in Sudbury. Two years later my grandparents had me flown out west to BC to live with my cousin Josh and his fiancé, Cloe.

Nearly four years after that they pushed me off on a friend for the weekend. It was my sixteenth birthday party, so naturally I wanted to blow that popsicle stand for the weekend. I partied hard, but felt like I needed to go home, early. Cloe just had her daughter, my niece, so I was worried. When I got there I was greeted by an older gentlemen with a long beard and equally long silvery hair. He was peering at me over half moon glasses. He told me I had to pack quickly and leave with him. I refused and ran past him into the living room. Cloe was in a bloody heap on the floor. Josh's arms were covered in deep defensive wounds; he had Clover in his arms, his last act as a new father. I was numb inside, I vomited behind the couch. The gentleman told me he wished for me to attend his school in England; because it was what my parents wanted. He explained that my family all died protecting me from an dark wizard named Voldemort. And that I was being passed around so his death eaters wouldn't be able to catch me. He wouldn't tell me why, only that in time I would understand and find out why.

The gentleman took me by floo powder to the "Leaky Cauldron" in London, England. After beginning to tell me about his school, Hogwarts, I explained that I had memorized "Hogwart: a history" front to back at the request of my family members. He seemed thoroughly pleased. He took me into Diagon Alley and into various stores for shopping. He paid for everything, my books, supplies, an owl, a new extra large trunk, tailored blood-red robes for school. The only thing new I learned about Hogwarts were the names of teachers (past and present) and a brief lesson on a boy he was particularly fond and proud of. Of course I knew the story of the-boy-who-lived and he-who-must-not-be-named; my family reinforced and educated me well on everything about the history of magic. I was snapped out of my little world by a woman's frantic voice.

"You lot are going to miss the train, hurry!" she cried.

I pushed my trolley around the pillar and came nearly face to face with a short, plump woman with red hair and wore a knitted top. _My kind of mother._ She stopped directly in front of my trolley. She seemed to be examining the contents quickly before deciding what to say or do.

"Um..." I noticed a boy and girl with similar red hair, a girl with bushy hair and a boy with black bed hair; all of them had their trolley's filled with similar items as mine. I smiled confidently. They were going to Hogwarts too. _Hopefully._ "This might seem odd of me for asking. But I'm new and my ticket..." I showed it to her, "says platform nine and three-quarters. Pardon my trucker mouth, but what the fuck is that shit about?" The kids seemed stunned by my language but the woman smiled widely. While she was looking over the ticket my eyes traveled to the boy with bed hair. _Mmmm... just look at those green eyes, so gorgeous and that bedhead look, so hot!_ The boys frown turned into a soft smile. _Shit!_ I was staring too long and he noticed, as did the redheaded boy. _Dammit dammit dammit..._ My cheeks burned and I knew a blush was creeping up my cheeks, so I tore my gaze away nervously.

"Well dear," the woman began, catching me off guard, "my name's Molly Wesley." She took my hand and gently shook it. "These two are my son and daughter, Ron and Ginny" she gestured towards them. "And those two are their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

I smiled and politely shook all their hands. "Well I'm. . ." I glanced at my watch and squealed. "Gonna be miss the train!" I gasped.

"Oh dear, hurry along; Hermione, Ginny and Ron, you lot first, quickly."

Without a word the three of them pushed their trolley's into the pillar between platforms nine and ten; vanishing. _Damn that's clever._ Mrs. Wesley ran after them, leaving Harry and myself.

"So," Harry nudged me, "you ready ta run for it?"

I got a little bit of courage when he smiled and patted my back. "You know it, babe." I smirked because he blushed and looked away. _Ha ha, too cute. _We ran through the barrier onto platform nine and three-quarters.

The next few moments went by rather quickly. I thanked Mrs. Wesley for her kindness and ran onto the train with stuff; all the while acting like my extra large trunk, backpack, and birdcage didn't weigh a thing. I staggered about the train trying to find a compartment. Did I mention I knocked a few little kids over? Well I did, poor buggers. I didn't bother looking for Harry and the others. I thought I made ass enough of myself for one day. I found a "carriage" near the back of the train. After getting myself settled; meaning getting my stupid trunk into the rack, I sat down, looking out the window. I caught myself staring at a particularly strange scene outside my window. Mrs. Wesley was chasing an abnormally large black dog about the platform. Funny sight. When Mrs. Wesley dove for the dogs tail, it jumped over her and bounced merrily along the platform, then vanished somewhere near the front of the train. _Weird ass mutt._ The train sprang to life and lurked forward knocking me backwardly onto the seat. My blonde hair fell in loose curls around my face so I could barely see the floor.

"Dammit to hell." I grumbled angrily, feeling like a complete ass. "Should've expected that one." I heard the compartment door open but didn't look.

"Oi, this way mates, we can kick this ass out, c'mon Parkinson." the guys voice was loud, whiny and down right annoying. "Hey get the fuck out, I want this carriage, let's go!"

I inwardly smirked. _Prick. _I looked up and brushed my curls back. There was a pug face looking girl, two gorilla built boys and a platinum blonde boy with a pointed nose; looked like a snobbish dickhead to me.

Blondie smiled smugly as he eyed my body.

_That's what I get for wearing low riders and a tank top. _"This carriage is taken, if you'd asked politely which seems to me ta be beyond your vocabulary, I might've let you take a seat. But now your fucked, so piss off."

The girl turned on her heels and left at this point, bitch.

I stood up and re-adjusted my jeans. "You obnoxious shit, get out of my sight." That wiped the smirk off his face quickly.

"Why you foreign bitch, filthy little– "

"Malfoy," two males voice said in union.

"Well look who it is," Malfoy turned around gracefully. "If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood"

I'd had enough of this smug bastards shit. My wand appeared in my right hand and I pointed it at Malfoy's back. The only spell I could think of was. . .

One of the gorilla's pointed out what I was doing. Malfoy spun around with his fists out. _Silly brat. _

"Stupefy!" I shouted. The spell hit him in the chest seconds too late. I fell backwards into the window then slid down the wall. I looked up and saw that the gorilla's were gone, Harry, Ron and a short plump boy were standing over Malfoy. Hermione knelt by me but I stood up, brushing off the blow to the head like it was nothing. Reality was that my head was screaming and I could see multicolored streamers before my eyes. I pushed Ron aside roughly and pointed my wand back at Malfoy's pretty boy face. "Coldius magentus" I hissed the spell quietly. Malfoy's hair turned a bright shade of pink as did his eyebrows. I slide my wand back up my sleeve and started rolling Malfoy's limp body out of the compartment, then slid the door shut. I returned to my seat by the window, ignoring the stares I was receiving. I looked back at all four of them then down to their feet where their trunks laid.

"Y'all gonna put yer trunks up and keep me company or make me suffer for another round with Malfoy and those gorilla's."

"We'd love to join you!" Hermione squealed with delight and used a levitating spell to move their trunks into the rack. She, Ron and Harry took a seat across from me, while the plump boy with the round face took a seat next to me. . . While petting his frog. _Ugh._

After about twenty minutes Hermione decided to play "20 Questions".

"So what's your name?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled gingerly. "The name's Vixen Valkyrie."

Ron whispered something to Harry that made him blush, smirk then hit Ron over the head.

"You sound American," Ron smiled thinking he said something smart.

"I am most definitely **_not_** American," growled low in my throat making Ron's face pale and his freckles stand out. "I'm Canadian," I said cheerfully.

Ron's face went back to normal, must've thought I was going to curse him into a black hole.

I pulled my wand out of my sleeve and pointed it at Harry. "Coldius magentus!"

Harry flinched then opened his eyes carefully, then looked at me confused.

I giggled and smiled innocently. "The rim of your glasses were black, I thought dark green would work better..." I frowned. "Not that you can really tell unless your super close... oh well." Someone grabbed my wrist while I was trying to put my wand away. I glanced up at Harry then over to Hermione. Her eyes were glassy, wide and fixated on my wand. "Um... Hermione?... Want to look at it?"

She snatched my wand and began twirling it strategically through her nimble fingertips. "Is this... made from Ebony?"

I smiled. "Yes, Ebony, nine and a half inches long and filled with Phoenix Ash."

Everyone was staring at me, even Harry. "It belonged to my grandmother first then my mother." My smiled faded instantly. "My mother gave it to me on my tenth birthday. Not five hours later did she and my father disappear–presumed dead." I fell silent only because talking was making that blow to the head Malfoy gave me, a zillion times worse. I pressed my head against the cool window. My consciousness was slipping away, stupid Malfoy. "Guys..." I whispered. Only the boy beside me heard.

"Hey Vixen's saying something."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped talking and turned their attention to me.

I stood up quickly, a little too quick. I fell into either Ron or Harry, I couldn't open my eyes too tell. _Dammit._ I whispered to whomever could here me. "See if anyone has some chocolate. That blow Malfoy gave me is taking me out...sorry.." I groaned as my headache roared to life. Tugging me into the darkness. Someone was shaking me, at least I thought someone was.. Maybe someone was saying me name.. Perhaps not... I couldn't stay awake any longer. I let my consciousness slip away from the moving train and into my nightmarish mind set.


	2. Hogwarts Express part 2

I was running my heart out down a dimly lit train corridor. _What was I running from?_ The train jerked to life knocking me forwards onto my hands and knees. Something hissed above me–I stared up between my blonde curls; into red demonic eyes, no, snake eyes. My heart was in my throat, constricting my breathing. I yanked to my feet and stared at an anaconda like snake. I immediately sprinted down the corridor, away from that god forsaken thing.

The faster I ran; the dimmer the lights in the corridor became.

_Shit.._ I was jostled against the corridor like a rag doll until my feet came out from under me and I fell onto the carpet–sprawled out like a drunk date. Someone used my hair like handle bars; yanking me painfully to me feet. Their hands fell away as I fought to stay standing, their hand came down across my face. I turned with the slap in a vain attempt to subside some of the pain. After the pain subsided I looked up at my attacker and was greeted by slitted red eyes.

"Ugh," I gasped and stepped backwards.

The man's pale, old face was flushed with anger. He opened his mouth, and to my amusement he barked. He barked thrice and growled once.

"What's wrong?" I smirked smugly.

He barked again, his anger was evident in his face.

"C'mon, speak boy speak."

He struck me across the face again–hard enough that my head turned with it.

I laughed as blood slid from the corner of my mouth.

"Your mother cracked after some light torture. I expect you to bow down to me before then. I'd rather not cut up my new... toy."

I stopped laughing instantly.

"Also your brother," he laughed coldly, "went all heroic. Threatening me, saying that you'll make friends–powerful friends at Hogwart and defeat me. He briefly mentioned Harry Potter. Saying you'll aid him in defeating me when he's eighteen." He laughed again. "Your loose-lipped sister-in-law mentioned that you've got rare powers and abilities; I do wish to see them... Have you on my... side." He walked around me letting his fingertips linger on my bare shoulders and neck.

I felt like ripping him to shreds and plucking out those nasty snake eyes.

"If you come..." he moved close to my ear and whispered in a secretive way, "with me, I promise to leave your mind and... beautiful body intact. You'll be able to do whatever you want, to an extent. I'll even let you control the death eaters and a few promising young boys and ...girls if that's what you're into." He kissed my collarbone.

I shivered against my will and he smiled into my flesh. I turned around to face him. "I'd rather fuck a thousand dead corpses and sleep with were animals then be in the presence of you or anyone associated with your nasty ass." I spat out the words like boiling venom. I heard a dog barking in the distance. The sweet scent of chocolate swam around me.

His smile twisted into a disgusting grin as he lunged for me. Before he could lay a hand on me the dream shattered into a million pieces and fell into nothingness.

Strong arms were trapping me firmly against a muscular chest; not that I was complaining, I rather enjoyed it. Before I could _really_ enjoy the embrace a cool, slick tongue lapped at my nose.. repeatedly.

"Snuffles!" Hermione's cried.

"Quietly Hermione, I think she might be stirring." The man's voice was unfamiliar to me but I knew he was tired and nearly dead to the world.

"Professor Lupin's right, Hermy," Ron whined.

I slowly opened my eyes; letting them adjust to the semi-darkness. When my eyes focused I was pleasantly surprised–I was in the arms of a _gorgeous_ man. His hair was light brown–though looking quite young I notice flecks of grey throughout. He was wearing shabby robes; _he could do with some new robes..._ I looked up at his face, I was right; he looked tired and possibly ill, he had a few long scars on his face. He was still gorgeous though.

"You smell like chocolate..." I leaned up and nuzzled his neck, catching him off guard. I breathed deeply in his scent and shivered. "The scent of the forest and wolves are... embedded in your skin or something; it's very strong."

Everyone exchanged looks then stared at me.

I sat up with the aid of the Professor. "Thanks," I whispered, blushing feverishly. I turned in my seat and looked at the man. His eyes shone and shimmered like Hazel orbs. I was about to introduce myself when he beat me to it.

"I'm sure Harry has 'raved' about me. And if by some miracle he hasn't; I'm Remus J Lupin, I'll be teaching Defenece Against the Dark Arts at the request of _many_ parents and students." He extended his hand to me.

I giggled.

"He didn't have enough time, what with Malfoy and his goons attacking me, and my passing out. But in any case, tis a pleasure to meet you, Professor Remus J Lupin." I took his hand and shook it as gently and passively as I could. "I'm Vixen Marisol Valkyrie." I smiled warmly at him. His hand was surprisingly soft, I was tempted to gush about moisturizer's, but held back.

He smiled gently at me.

"Vixen Marisol Valkyrie, all very fitting and beautiful names, for a charming young Canadian."

I laughed again.

"Someone blabbed about my spit on my nationality."

"Yes, besides that, Dumbledore has spoke to the staff about you and the tragic events that led you to Hogwarts. I'm sorry for your lo-"

I quickly lifted my hand stopping him in mid-sentence. "Please don't, I wish not to think about it. I've cried enough to have a river named after it." I smiled weakly and quickly changed the subject. "That dog," I pointed to the black dog sitting near me, "Mrs.Weasley was chasing that mutt all about the platform trying to stop it from getting on the train."

The dog ran back to Harry with it's limp black tail between it's scruffy legs.

"I'm sorry but..." I started laughing, "when Mrs.Weasley dove for that dog, I thought I was going to piss myself laughing." I attempted to stifle my laughter with my hands.

Hermione made a snorting sound deep in the throat then started laughing, then Ginny, Ron, the plump boy and Harry, roared with laughter.

"Molly dove for Snuffles?" Lupin chuckled. "My, my, Snuffles, you've been a busy boy, haven't you?"

Snuffles jumped onto the seat between Lupin and myself; separating us. _Damn._

I felt like I was being watched so I turned my head and saw Snuffles staring at me with his dark eyes.

Snuffles lifted up his paw to me, causing me to have fits of giggles with Ginny.

"Oh," I gently took Snuffles paw and shook it awkwardly, "Nice to meetcha Snuffles, I'm Vixen."

He barked and licked my cheek.

I ruffed up his fur while planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're too damn cute, Snuffie, baby," I giggled. I looked up at Harry who was smiling at me. I glanced around the room while I petted Snuffles and noticed the plump boy doing the same as me. I caught his gaze and smiled warmly; he blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed. I giggled.

"Oh!" Hermione chimed in, "you haven't been introduced to our other friend, Vixen."

I got up quickly, trying to make a fast getaway but she stood up and grabbed my elbow. Inwardly I groaned.

"This," she pointed to the unknown boy, "is Neville Longbottom, he's a sixth-year Gryffindor like us and hopefully you."

Neville stared at me with those curious, innocent, chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled sweetly and extended my hand to him. "Hiya Neville, I'm Vixen."

He looked nervous then hesitantly shook my hand.

"Hullo Vixen." His hand was clammy and loose; yet left my hand tingling and wanting more. It was a weird feeling. I suddenly felt nervous, scared and depressed that nobody would like me.

Then it clicked in my head; they were Neville's feelings.

"Neville, why're you nervous and scared that you won't be liked?"

His hand snapped back from mine like I burned him.

"Why do you worry so? Everything will work out in the end, for the better." I touched his cheek and he turned away. "Why is your soul scarred with pain, sorrow, loneliness, depression, and hurt-- no love in sight. Neville? What brought you to the conclusion that life is pointless and uneventful? Life is always worth living, you just need someone that helps you feel alive..."

Neville jumped to his feet; still clutching his frog and pushed passed me and out the compartment door.

I sighed and sat back down next to Snuffles.

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered to me.

"Why's Neville angry?" Ginny added.

Before they could start their chatter I cleared my throat.

"Neville isn't angry, he's just shocked that I was able to read his aura and soul like an unprotected book..." I sighed.

"Aura! Please don't tell me you're a seer like that fraud Professor Trelawny--that's mental," Ron cried.

I reached out and rudely snatched Ron's wrist and held on tightly. My hand tingled like the skin beneath mine was moving or something. Images of Ron and Hermione--Ron secretly watching Hermione; swam through my vision, and feelings of love, jealousy, happiness, filled my heart. I released Ron's wrist and used wandless magic to slam the compartment door shut.

"What did you see, Vix?" Ron whispered.

"You should tell her how you feel Ronald Wesley, before it's too late and she moves on with her life, and to a different man. You cannot live life without taking risks. Risks are what life's all about, they makes us face our fears, even if we fall flat on our faces... at least we wouldn't be going through life being plagued by 'what if's and 'once if's..." I looked up at Ron and smiled weakly.

His cheeks flushed as Harry and Ginny understood to whom I was referring.

"So... um..." I broke the awkwardness, "Sirius Black was innocent the whole time. Stupid Ministry of Magic, can't tell their heads from their assholes. Pff... sending wrongly convicted people to Azkaban to rot and die." I sighed then looked at Snuffles and I swore that mutt smiled...strangely at me. "The guilty flee and hide, only the innocent remain." I looked out the window–at the sheets of rain slapping against it, cruelly.

Everyone fell silent after that. Lupin told us we had twenty minutes till Hogwarts so we had to change into our robes. Other than that, the rest of the long ass haul went without a hitch.

Hogwarts was gigantic; stone steps, archways, and a bizzare tree called the "Whomping Willow"; it thrashes about and attacks anyone/thing that gets near it._ I'd rather not press my luck._

Snuffles and Professor Lupin accompanied me up the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall.

"You'll have to wait here with the first-years until Professor McGonagal comes back for you as well as them." He took my hand and kissed it gingerly. "See you soon Vixen, good luck with the sorting." He walked away with Snuffles at his heels and looked back only once and winked at me.

_Sigh.. Parting is such sweet sorrow._ I smiled inwardly and joined the group of wet looking first-years. They looked cold as well. I sighed and pulled out my wand. A few of them squeaked and cried for me not to hurt them. I pointed my wand at them and muttered my favorite spell. "Dricilus!"

Everyone was dry and looked warm. I whispered another "secret" spell and mugs of hot chocolate appeared in all of their hands. Some smiled while others still looked scared.

I straightened up as the ominous _clicking_ sound of high heels filled the hall. An old woman wearing a crisp black robe came sauntering towards us. Her white hair was in a bun hidden underneath a black pointed hat. She began talking about Hogwarts–I ignored those bits.

"The houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While here your house will be like our family. Doing good deeds will earn you house points..." I reverted back to ignoring her.

My mind wandered to Professor Lupin. _God he's so damn fine, he can't be over thirty-eight years old._ I inwardly slapped myself for thinking that way about my possible Professor.

"Miss Valkyrie, are you listening?" barked McGonagal.

"Uh.. Sorry Professor."

She scoffed. "It's alright child. Everyone follow me." She turned on her heels, pushed open the Great Hall doors and disappeared inside. The sea of first-years made haste to follow her. I took a deep breath and paced.

"Just breathe, Vixen." I had no clue what to expect. I followed Dumbledore's instructions and waited a few moments until the cheering died out completely then slowly made my way into the famous Great Hall to be sorted into my house.


	3. The Sorting

I walked into the Great Hall with as much bravado as I could muster, under the circumstances of being a total wuss. I grew bolder by the second, heads turned, though it didn't help that I practically kicked open the double doors...

_Oh well._

I was taken aback by the bewitched ceiling that reflected the weather outside–a gorgeous starry night shone through clouds. Goblets and candles floated around and above me as if I weren't there. There were flags hanging above four long tables–the house flags; red, yellow, blue and green.

I inwardly smiled as I returned to my march. I threw a few winks and waves as I passed thru the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Neville was staring intently at me.

I walked a little faster making my robes billow.

"Ah," Dumbledore smile cheerfully at me, "you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, have you, m'dear?."

I stopped short of the staff table and jokingly saluted him. A few teachers murmured as with student. But a professor with black greasy looking hair and a hooked nose stared daggers at me, making me uncomfortable–_must be the infamous Snape._

"Hiya Professor Dumbledore. Sorry if I'm late, had to shake out my nerves." I confessed in all honesty. "Well Professor-" I opened my arms wide and smiled innocently, "better to be late then to never have come at all."

McGonagal stood next to a three-legged stool; holding a faded pointed hat that had patches in several places–it seemed to be holding the damn thing together.

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he stared at me–he chuckled.

"But of course." He smiled gently. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Vixen. I speak for everyone when I say that we're very pleased that you've decided to come to Hogwarts and stay. Students, I am _very_ pleased to introduce to you all, our exchange student from Canada, Vixen Valkyrie." There were indecisive applause from the student body.

_Oh well, can't win 'em all._

"Some rather... terrible and unfortunate events have brought her here to Hogwarts. Miss Valkyrie will be joining the sixth-years during her stay. I wish for everyone here at Hogwarts to make her feel as welcomed and cared for as possible, regardless of what house she is placed it." Dumbledore turned his attention to McGonagal. "As you were Professor."

"Miss Valkyrie, if you will," she gestured to the stool.

I stepped forward and settled on the rickety stool–with my eyes closed, purely out of habit. I felt McGonagal place the shabby hat on my head swiftly. Immediately the hat sprung to life, scaring me shitless in the process. At first I thought it was just my imagination but I realized the hat wasn't massaging my head, it was probing my mind and delving into my past.

"Ah," the hat began, "a Valkyrie, why, it's been nearly seventeen years since a member of that influential family has graced these halls."

_Good to know, you ratty old hat._

It heard my thoughts and proved it by forcing it's way further into my mind–and it didn't tickle either, it wasn't pain just pressure like flying, the muggle way.

"What's this? Well, well, it seems you'll be giving Miss Hermione Granger a run for her money in nearly all her classes. Excellent Ravenclaw material... No? Well your vast knowledge of potions and spells would make for a **great** Slytherin... Not that house either? But it's all here in your..head. You're a very powerful young lady, Miss Valkyrie.. _Oh yes_, you've got rare abilities and powers, some that even you yourself don't even know about. But if you do not go into Slytherin there's a higher chance of your powers to reveal themselves... Hmmm... You're some what of a slacker... no Hufflepuff material. You act as if you have a cruel nature and attitude it's only to mask your true self–you're very kind, generous and caring, though you scare people when you probe their minds with or without realizing it. You lookout for others and would gladly sacrifice your life for the protection of others; friend or foe."

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that damn hat was saying all that out loud–my cheeks flushed instantly and I looked down at my lap.

"Self-sacrifice for the protection of others' a very rare and noble quality. I think Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and many others'll become admirers and instant friends of yours. Though I should forewarn you **_not_** to get near Draco Malfoy, if you two should end up alone, dare I say the consequences could be dire; all I shall say is that it's in your blood to dislike his lineage and beliefs. Which is why you'll be enjoying your stay at Hogwarts in. . ."

I opened my eyes and glared at the Slytherin table–Malfoy's pink hair was slightly hidden underneath a black pointed hat.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat cried with all its might–or so it seemed.

The Great Hall erupted in cheers and applause, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagal removed the hat from my head.

I jumped to my feet and ran straight for Hermione whom stood up with many Gryffindor's to welcome me. I practically jumped into her opened arms with glee.

She embraced me, smiling.

"Welcome to Gryffindor house, Vixen."

I smiled happily as people patted my back. I realized Dumbledore had more to say so I squeezed into the small opening on the bench with Hermione.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and waved his hand–silence ensued nearly immediately.

I took a quick survey of the people around me. Neville was to my right, Harry and Ron were across from me looking rather hungry; a few other boys were stealing glances at me, as were the girls further down the table.

"I have a few more announcements to make. As many of you have noticed, Professor Lupin has graciously accepted my invitation to teach Defenece Against the Dark Arts, once again this school year, good luck Professor."

Lupin stood up nervously–it seemed.

I joined in the uproar that ensued when he stood up. I whistled and cheered, while laughing at Ron whom was attempting to set off some sort of magical firework.

Lupin looked right at me and held my gaze.

I boldly winked at him and lipped "hey you".

He blushed and nervously looked away while taking a seat.

Dumbledore waved his hand and once again silence ensued.

"Miss Valkyrie made a few.. Suggestions for possible events and such at Hogwarts while I accompanied her to Diagon Alley a few weeks ago."

Everyone around me turned and stared for a second then back to Dumbledore.

"I have made the necessary arrangements to have most of her suggestions taken care of. As the months progress I will announce events as the dates close in. But as for enchanting of a few muggle objects–the Ministry of Magic has generously allowed for it. The following muggle artifacts will be allowed at Hogwarts–cd players, laptops, ipods, game consoles, flashlights, if you wish to have something other then those that Vixen had mentioned, please let me know and I will see what I can do. Every Common Room will have a muggle television and a game console too... alleviate the pressures of schoolwork. I know that you have muggle possessions that do not need enchanting, Miss Valkyrie, do not fret, it is alright.

"As for the events at Hogwarts there will be a Masquerade Ball held on October 31st. Students fourth-year and above are encouraged to go into Hogsmeade and find a costume that is complete **_with_** a mask. Professor's are also encourage to do so, but I will not force it upon them. As not to leave the first, second and third-years out of Halloween, you all will receive parcels from your parents or guardians that will contain a costume–you'll be going to London via the Knight Bus and go "trick-or-treating" as the muggles call it--with help from some kindhearted parents." He smiled warmly. "But for the next month you're all encouraged to slip a piece of parchment into the silver goblet, located in the Entrance Hall. Write the name's of a Professor and student very deserving of something wet and cool" He winked then opened his arms. "Now, tuck in."

The food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in.

Hermione looked confused at what Dumbledore said.

"Something wet and cool... maybe some sort of 'cool' potion? Oh it should be you Harry" she pondered.

I snorted then smiled when everyone looked.

"Not Harry, Hermione," I drank some cold pumpkin juice, "I'm writing Draco Malfoy as the student." I stared at my goblet of pumpkin juice and it turned from orange to black then vanish from the goblet.

"How can that prat be deserving?" Ron piped in.

I chuckled.

"I've know him for less then a day and I think he's deserving, you've all known him since your first-year and you question whether or not he's deserving. Hermione, you of all people should be writing his name down on a thousand pieces of parchment to make sure he's chosen."

She caught on. "Oh! It's something bad... isn't it?"

I nodded. "Dumbledore and I debated on what would be 'wet and cool' and make everyone think it was a good thing... I couldn't be a few things, I'm not sure what he chose."

I glanced at Neville who was eating some weird stew. I tried some bizzare meat and made Harry swear he wouldn't tell what I ate.

During the feast a bunch of boys introduced themselves. Seamus Finnigan–seemed to be a quiet lady's man... or so he wished. Ginny's boyfriend; Dean Thomas–idiot attempted to play footsie's with me; I used a spell to make his bowl of soup tip and pour (scalding) all over his lap. Colin Creevey–shyly took my picture with Neville; he didn't seem to bad, he excitedly talked about reading everything on my lineage–_blah blah blah._

After the feast I threw Malfoy a nasty parting glance as Hermione linked arms with me and bustled me out of the Great Hall. She dragged me about the Entrance Hall and up the Grand staircase. . . . Which **moved **by the way. Watching the stairs move made me nauseous, but thankfully Hermione yanked up the stairs without a second thought. We stopped infront of a painting–a rather large woman in some weird outfit and even more bizzare hair style.

"Password?" the woman shrilled.

"Holy shit!" I squealed and practically shit a brick.

"Wrong"

"Gah!"

"Vixen," Hermione whispered between giggles, "this is the Fat Lady, she protects the door to Gryffindor Tower–you need the password to get inside."

"Alright smartass, what's the password then?"

"Sugar Quills," someone whispered very quietly.

"Sugar Quills?" I laughed.

"Correct!" the fat lady cried and swung open.

Hermione ran through without dragging me along so I sighed and turned around to find the voice. I smiled widely.

"Every Gryffindor told me that you've got a _terrible_ memory, Longbottom."

Neville's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as he slipped his frog into the pocket of his robes.

"Thanks for the heads up."

He looked confused.

"Thanks for letting me know the password, Neville." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and bounced off into the Common Room. Which was large with plushy sofa's, armchairs, and even a fireplace.

"Why's yer face flushed, Neville?" Seamus asked.

I realized that Neville was standing next to me–nervous no doubt. I giggled out of habit.

"I have him a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek. Seeing as nobody told me the password. Thanks again, Longbottom."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even Creevey were staring at me.

Maybe it was their looks or the fact that Neville probably never had a girl crush on him, I grew very bold–I turned and leaned into Neville. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and walked passed him and up the stairs towards the girl's sixth-year dormitories.

I didn't stop until I fell onto my bed–a four poster bed complete with blood-red satin sheets and a black canopy. I smiled lazily and hugged my large–over stuffed pillows... Dumbledore thought of everything to make me feel loved and cared for–comfortable, even.

"I'm going to love being here at Hogwarts. I should've come when mum and dad wanted me to go...all those years ago... would've caused less pain and suffering." Tears blurred my vision and carelessly slid out the corners of my eyes.


	4. Hogsmeade

My first month at Hogwarts flew by almost instantly. Though a few things happened between myself and other students. Malfoy and his goons (Crabbe and Goyle) and that pug-faced brat Parkinson; always harass Hermione–at least five times a week someone gets hurt, and it's never "us." Snape doesn't like me very much–on the basis that I'm always helping Harry, Ron and Neville with potions class... And that I always show up in the nick-of-time when Harry needs some back-up against him.

But Snape aside, all my teachers seem to like me, Hagrid enjoys taking me away from the class and showing me dangerous creatures–like a hexarte, a small miniature pony like things but dead looking, if you touch their scaley skin you'll die a painful and slow death... and if they snort their fluids at ya, you won't die but you'll be sick for a few days/weeks; near death but the benefits of their fluids are "worth it". Apparently you'll gain a seer's prospective and become very lucky in all your doings in life... It's most definite NOT worth that hassle.

Madame Hooch tried to teach me how to ride a broomstick; ah ha, I called my broom "up," and got whacked in the face–Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and several other sixth-years were watching from the grounds. Neville helped me to the hospital wing that day–the day that the broomstick broke my nose; sigh. Since then I haven't touched a broomstick–Neville doesn't blame me, he told me of his first and last experience on a broomstick his first-year. I'd like to think of the broomstick incident as a blessing in disguise–it brought Neville and me closer together; made him open up to me more. Yes, he and I are close now, he's asked me to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon–not as a date or anything, poor guy is much too shy, it's cute really.

My Divination teacher, Professor Trelawny, likes me... I think. She's always telling me to take certain routes to my next classes or to the Great Hall. Everytime she tells me that, I make haste because she's not a fraud–at least I don't believe she is. She usually see's my friends in trouble, usually she'll give me a vague but a to-the-point tidbit of what's going on. Like yesterday evening--she told me to take a detour outside to Hagrid's hut.

Malfoy and many of his Slytherin friends had Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry surrounded.

Malfoy stared menacingly at Neville.

"She's mine you fat ass, stay away from her, unless you want pictures of your parents' torture to be passed around the school."

Neville never once asked about my parents so I in turn never asked about his. Though I was quite curious about them–Malfoy's comment made me realize that when I read and spoke of Neville's soul being scarred with pain and him believing that life was pointless. I had struck a nerve no wonder he was upset with me during the train ride... I slowly made my way around Hagrid's hut as too not be seen and listened in.

"She hates you with a passion, you slimy git," Ron growled.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be, Weasel."

"She doesn't take to shagging filthy deatheaters like you," Hermione hissed.

Malfoy slapped Hermione so hard she fell backwards into the mud–gaining laughter from the Slytherin's.

Neville stopped Harry and Ron from attacking Malfoy.

"There's eleven of them and four of us–don't, she'll be here soon."

"Ah," Parkinson laughed, "you think Vixen'll come save you all? Not likely, Trelawny took a nasty spill this morning and if she does get to the grounds, we've told Snape that she's holding some forbidden potions and items in her robes. So you see, she won't be here." Parkinson walked up to Neville and attempted to kiss him–he turned his head quickly, she smacked him across the face.

I gritted my teeth as I rubbed my knuckles; looking on.

"Enough, Pansy, get up Granger."

Ron helped Hermione to her feet and placed his arms around her protectively.

The Slytherin's laughed it up like idiots.

"Awww, Weasel got himself a nasty girlfriend, a Mudblood."

I walked around Hagrid's hut again so I was close to Malfoy but not close enough that Neville and them saw me. I pulled my wand from my pocket and gripped it tight–waiting for my chance.

"At least fat ass has something in common with Vixen–both their parents were tortured to the breaking point, but unlike his pathetic parents, her parents stayed sane for another go-round. But when I'm through with you, you'll be in St. Mungo's bouncing off the padded walls with his loony parents."

I put my wand away and stepped behind Malfoy and made my face look grim.

"Malfoy.." I hissed.

He turned around as did the other Slytherin's–everyone's face looked like they'd seen a ghost for the first time.

I clenched my fists tight–my anger building up rather quickly.

"You've insulted everyone of us, but yourself." I advanced on him slowly, he backed up with every step I took. "You're a disgusting, distasteful, trashy, cruel, filthy little pureblood.

He shook his head.

"You're a filthy death eater wannabe and a stupid prat if you think that I'd give up a potential boyfriend like Neville for a man whore such as yourself."

Malfoy's face twisted into one of pure hate and anger. He brought his hand down to hit me, I waited for the pain but it never arrived.

I looked up to see his wrist being crushed by Neville's hand.

Neville shoved Malfoy backwards into the mud and stepped protectively beside me as did Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The Slytherin's all began dispersing when Hagrid's large form stumbled from the forbidden forest, cursing loudly.

"Oi, Malfoy what are ye doin' down der in de mud?" he gruffed.

Malfoy got up and ran off toward Hogwarts.

I sighed.

"Sorry Hagrid but it's late and we'll be in trouble if we don't haul ass back to the school."

"At least we get out of potions class, Harry, don't complain," my right hand was laced with Neville's left as we all (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and myself) made our way into Hogsmeade village. I kicked Harry in the ankle when he called Professor Snape something really nasty.

"Well it's true!" he defended himself, "Snape probably has his female student line-up for a ride so they can pass his class."

I laughed with Neville.

"Nah, I think he's got a secret dungeon full of goodies; whips, leather restraints, chains, anal toys, the whole sha-bang. It would explain why all the Slytherin boys are so committed to Snape like sniveling lap dogs."

Everyone laughed.

"We'll I'm taking Hermione to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer..or two... or ten," Ron smiled and dragged her into the saloon.

Harry sighed.

"Guess I'll get some sweets at Honeydukes," he proclaimed.

"Oh candy!" I smiled gleefully. "I'll join ya Harry, how 'bout you Neville?" I eagerly, linked arms with Harry.

Neville smiled some then linked arms on the opposite side as Harry.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I giggled.

"Lead on my good men."

After testing nearly every candy in the shop and filling tonnes of bags, we heading to the counter to pay.

Neville and Harry were fighting over whom got to pay for the candy.

"Dammit!" I shouted and smacked them both upside the head. "Just pay it 50-50, because if you don't I'll pay for it! And I get pissy when I've gotta cough up the cash."

They paid for the lot of candy–several small and large bags, not just for us, but for something "special" they've got planned for this evenings festivities. Neville, Harry and myself linked arms and strutted out of the shop–Malfoy was outside chatting with pug-face and the goonies. I pulled them along the path away from Malfoy, I knew they wanted to exchange words but I wouldn't allow them to ruin our day by having words with that idiot.

"What? Aren't even going to say anything, Potty?" Malfoy sneered.

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking, I turned my head back and growled low in my throat; but loud enough for all to hear.

"Oh, Malfoy, I'd get that checked"

He looked at me confused.

"You're walking with a limp," he took a nasty spill in care of magical creatures class this morning. "Obviously from all the dog fucking you've been doing around school, doggin' teachers and innocent first-years, and by the way, how's Professor Snape doing? Heard you and him go at it like--"

"Sod off!" Malfoy turned on his heels and walked into the three broomsticks.

I laughed coldly while Neville and Harry stared at me.

"Sorry I got a nasty temper and 'trucker mouth'."

"She's a keeper," a voice gushed from behind us.

"Yeah, we 'aven't seen old Malfoy that angry since your third-year,Harry," another voice interjected.

I turned around with Neville and Harry. Two tall boys with red hair were staring at me. I blinked slowly then laughed out loud.

"Wild guess. You're Molly's son's; George and Fred Weasley."

"Ah, that we are." They spoke in union.

"Vix, this is George," Harry pointed to the redhead wearing a dark green knitted scarf, "and that is Fred Weasley," he pointed to the other redhead that wasn't wearing a scarf.

I giggled.

"Hiya, I'm Vixen Valkyrie, it's a shame Ron isn't like you two, I could do with a good laugh at that school."

"No, the real shame is if you're not single," Fred spoke loudly.

"I'm single, but I do have a close eye on some guys," I smiled slyly as I glanced at Neville–quickly changing the subject. "Mrs. Weasley said you two lived in London. What're you doing in Hogsmeade?"

"My thoughts exactly," Harry was putting the candy bags into several robe pockets.

"Expanding business, of course," George laughed. "I'll be living in Hogsmeade while running the new shop, and it's across from the three broomsticks. It'll be opening just in time for Halloween, but for the time being, we're trying to hire people and get all our shipment in, it's quite the hassle, but don't worry about that. Why don't we buy you lot some butterbeer's and get to know your friend a bit better, Harry."

"So that's me and my life in a nutshell," I said grimly while drumming on my butterbeer bottle. Fred and George had insisted on me spilling everything.

George leaned over the table and whispered. "They never found your parents bodies, maybe they're still alive."

I laughed coldly.

"I always thought that way for five years then became pessimistic about it over the course of this last year. I don't hold out much hope for their safe return..." I stared at the table intently. "Voldemort obviously had something to with their disappearance and the murders in and amongst my family over the past six years." I held back my tears as I told them about the nightmare I had on the train and the more recent nightmare's; hearing my father and mother's screams and being tortured for information on me. "If I didn't put up such a fight in moving to England when I was nine and didn't refuse going to Hogwarts when I was ten up til I was fifteen–my parents probably would be alive today or at the very least my brother, his fiancé and newborn baby." I blinked through my tears as I glanced at all four of them. "I hate myself so much because my family has been torn apart by the deaths caused by my living and breathing."

"Don't **ever** think that way, Vixen," Neville took my hand in his and squeezed gently. "It's not your fault. They all sacrificed themselves so you could get away from danger–they loved you that much." Neville stood up and lifted me into a hug.

I cried harder into the bend of his neck when he began rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"Neville's right, Vix," Harry jumped into the non-existent conversation. "My parents died protecting me from Voldemort. It hurts at times but you'll come to understand why they did what they did–when the time comes." he smiled warmly and I hugged him awkwardly.

After calming myself down–we all settled back into our chairs and talked about Hogwarts, students and Ron.

"I made a deal with Ron a few nights ago in the common room, it was nearly three in the morning." I laughed at the memory. "He was complaining about Hermione not accepting his offer to goto Hogsmeade together. I basically told him to cut the proverbial shit and just ask/tell Hermione straight up what he wanted..." I smiled along with the other four. "The deal was if he asked Hermione out on a **_date_** in Hogsmeade then I'd in turn ask Neville to the Masquerade Ball...oops," I looked at the table.

Neville's cheeks turned pink.

I giggled.

"My bad, anyways, if Neville declines I gotta face a Boggart in front of everyone in the Great Hall. I know it doesn't seem so bad, but I'm not sure what my fear is, honestly, I'm scared of what it'd turn into, because I might pass out of something embarrassing like that."

Fred and George exchanged looks then looked from Harry to Neville.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I jumped to my feet and slowly walked away. I noticed a blonde haired woman staring at me–on the table her bewitched quill was writing feverishly on several pieces of parchment. I stared back at her until she looked away. I started walking toward the bathrooms slowly so I could listen to Harry and the twins giving Neville a pep talk...sort of.

"She's a definite catch, Neville, and she's **_interested_** in you," Fred said, encouragingly.

"She's been flirting with him since they met on the train." Harry laughed. "And he was clueless."

"No I wasn't, she's out of my league, she doesn't want a fat boyfriend, she wants a built guy like Malfoy."

"NO!" the three of them yelled in union.

"She hates guys like that, even I could tell and I just met her." George sighed.

I sighed as well as I weaved in and out of tables, ignoring Malfoy's table–they were leering at me. I danced around some drunk looking (acting) gentlemen. I pushed towards a table that had Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Trelawny, Dumbledore and Lupin.

Lupin noticed me and smiled warmly.

"Oh, hello Professor Lupin," I blushed and waved slightly.

"Hullo Vixen, enjoying Hogsmeade?"

I laughed.

"Yes, yes I am, Harry and Neville fought at Honeydukes, both wanted to pay for our large stash of candy–though I'm still not sure why three people would need nearly twenty bags of candy."

All the Professor's looked at me.

Lupin chuckled.

"Maybe they're preparing for a party of some sort in the common room. The boys of Gryffindor are notorious for throwing over the top and random parties."

"Oh really?" I looked over my shoulder then laughed. "Good to know, I love a good party."

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his fire whiskey and smiled.

"Where else have you been in Hogsmeade?"

"Zonko's joke shop with Fred and George Weasley; Weasley' Wizard Wheezes–though it hasn't opened yet, they gave us the grand tour; and other shops." I trailed off.

"Been to the Shrieking Shack?" Snape asked coldly.

"No, but Hermione started gushing about it's history and some other boring crap, on the way here." I sighed. "She means well, but still, there's a such thing as turning into an irritating-know-it-all."

Snape seemed to approve of my comment.

"All I remember her saying was that it's haunted or something like that and it moves something or other... Anyways, I ought to find Ron, he and I made a bet so, I gotta see if he didn't wimp out." I turned around only to become face to face with the same middle-aged, blonde haired woman from before. I took a step back and nudged the table with my ass.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

The woman opened her nasty crocodile-handbag and pulled out a slip of parchment. She held it up at my eye level and when I blinked, she recited everything that was on it–before I could read it.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet journalist..."

I stepped towards her, ignoring Dumbledore's plea's for me not to.

"You were writing what I was saying to my friends, how dare you!" I grabbed her handbag and stepped back from her. "Journalist or not, you have no right," I looked from Dumbledore to Rita then sighed–Dumbledore has that look that makes me calm down and soften; I hate that. "If you wanted to know about me or my lineage, you could've asked, though I've heard stories about you bending the truth. Just let me read what your quill wrote." It took me a few minutes to read it all, she hadn't twisted anything, thankfully. "Well, you can use that story, it's basically everything I've said."

Rita smiled as I turned away to head back to the table.

"Oh by the way, you might wanna put down my full name, I'd like for anyone who knew my family to write to me about anything that would help–Vixen Marisol Valkyrie. My mother was Sheena Valkyrie and my father was Dorian Grey–they've been missing... for 6 years..." I looked past Rita and saw Fred and George get up and move in front of Neville.

"Stay away from her, fat ass!" Malfoy practically screamed as the saloon fell silent.

I sighed and watched all the Professor's stand up.

"Malfoy!" I shouted. "His name is Neville Longbottom, you'd best remember that unless you want a shit kicking from me. And I'm not...nice..when I'm..." I felt my blood grow hot and pulse through my body like liquid-fire. I closed my eyes trying to bring up my anger. My whole body grew hot instantly–people screamed. My eyes shot open, I saw Rita's quill writing feverishly again; Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin were all staring at me.

I turned towards Malfoy and started walking. "I'm not nice Malfoy, I've never been," the words weren't my own–not even the voice, it was deeper more menacing. "I'm pure evil, straight to the core, and I shouldn't be fucked with." I walked straight into tables and chairs–before I could touch them, they'd skid out of the way and into people. "If you do not wish to land in St. Mungo's for the remainder of your life, I suggest you quite insulting Neville and call him by his name." I reached Malfoy and towered over him as best I could with my hand son my hips.

Malfoy grumbled.

"This fat ass is a loser; he can't even make a proper potion or conjure a spell to save his life. He lives with his grandmother for god sakes."

I punched Malfoy in the nose, twisting my hand at the end. He snapped back and slapped me hard–I turned and spat blood on the floor.

"Furunculus!" someone shouted from beside me.

People were screaming, some were running around us. I looked over and Neville had his wand pointed at Malfoy.

"Can't cast a spell to save my life huh?" he hissed.

Malfoy looked up at Neville and I saw his oh-so-perfect face covered in nasty pus filled boils–lovely.

"Stup--"

My wand appeared in my right-hand and I pointed it at Neville.

"Expelliarmus!" I screamed. Neville's wand flew out of his hand and land in my left hand. I walked over to Neville and my body began to cool off. I tucked his wand into his back pocket and kissed his cheek–though he looked very confused. I felt Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin at my back. "Neville, try to limit yourself on spells, there's no sense in getting all worked every time some idiot," I glanced back at Malfoy, "gives you a hard time, their not worth getting in trouble over." I looked behind me; Dumbledore and Lupin were beaming with pride–I giggled.

"But he--"

"I know, but Malfoy isn't worth another thought, at least not today." I smiled as I linked arms with him–I looked up at Harry, Fred and George. "We're heading back to Hogwarts, see you there Harry, it was nice meeting you two." I pulled Neville out of the saloon hastily and sighed when we got a few shops away. Neville broke the silence.

"Will this day ever end?"

"That's what I was thinking," I giggled.

We walked in silence back to Hogwarts once we goto the Entrance Hall, Neville laced his fingers with mine, catching me off guard.

I looked at him.

"I forgot to ask you something, Vixen," he blushed. "I-I-Iwantdtoknowiye'dliketogottheMasqueradeBallwitme." He spat out the words too fast for me to catch.

I thought for a second–rephrasing his words in my head; then smiled gently and leaned into him.

"I thought you'd never ask me to the Ball, Mr. Longbottom, I'd love to goto the Ball with you, as long as you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at Midnight." I kissed his cheek and walked up the Grand staircase toward Gryffindor tower–smiling as wide as I could the whole way. It was going to be a long night. _Dammit to hell_


End file.
